The New Sherlock
by El Piplup kawaii
Summary: Black es fan de Sherlock Holmes, al nivel de querer ser como el. ¿Podrán el y White resolver el caso de los múltiples secuestros? Fic Participante de "Halloween: La noche de los caídos del Foro DexHolders del Prof. Oak."


Lo logre, bueno este es mi primer fic, ya se que seguro que esta horrible pero bueh...

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son de Satoshi Tajiri, no se preocupen pokemon nunca sera mio por mi antisocialidad, están a salvo.

**Advertencias:**Sangre, pero no tanta yo no soy responsable que se te quemen los ojos por leer esto.

Este fic participa del Reto Halloween: La noche de los caídos del foro DexHolders del Prof. Oak. Yay

* * *

><p><strong><span>The New Sherlock<span>**

-¡Black!- se pudo escuchar el grito de la profesora, en un intento de llamar la atención del pequeño niño de 8 años. - ¿Si, profesora?- dijo el pequeño niño castaño con esa inocente voz que derretiría a cualquiera.

La profesora suspiro, no se podía enojar fácilmente con ese niño, ella solo le respondió de una manera maternal y dulce.-Por favor podrías prestar atención a la clase-.-Si, claro- respondió el chico.

Esa era la rutina siempre, un Black distraído ocasionando que una profesora agotara su paciencia. La verdad, no era culpa del pobre niño, nunca encontraba algo que le interesase lo que terminaba haciendo que se distraiga por cualquier cosa.

Las constantes notas que la profesora enviaba respecto al comportamiento de Black, solo lograban enfurecer más a su padre que quería que su hijo sea un profesional en la vida igual que él. Su madre, preocupada por esto y a las consecuencias que llevaría, decidió llevar a Black a un psicólogo, pero para su desgracia ninguno de los psicólogos que había visitado había podido lograr que Black pueda estar concentrado en algo. La madre de Black empezaba a perder las esperanzas, ya que Black empezaba a distraerse más y estaba empezando a odiar tener que ir a el psicólogo y que ninguno de sus métodos funcionara, pero un miércoles, la madre de Black encendió la tele y para su sorpresa daban un documental sobre una muy exitosa psicóloga de la que nunca había escuchado, lo más sorprendente era que ella tenía un método distinto de curar a sus pacientes, su método consistía en usar libros que capten la atención de los niños, en el documental se podía apreciar que la mayoría de sus pacientes salían con un libro en sus manos, la madre de Black rápidamente cogió su celular y marco al número que se podía apreciar en la pantalla. Espero unos segundos hasta que le contestaron y ella respondió,- Buenas, ¿con la doctora Juniper por favor?...-

Al día siguiente, la madre de Black le dijo a su hijo que se vistiera, porque iban a ir a visitar a un psicólogo otra vez, Black quiso reclamar pero al ver la sonrisa de su mamá, noto que esta vez reflejaba esperanza, el cedió y su madre al ver su cara desanimada, le repitió la misma frase que constantemente le repetía a su hijo:

-No te preocupes, esta vez funcionara…-

Black al entrar al consultorio de la doctora pudo observar que era como una gran biblioteca, habían libros por todas partes y en un escritorio diviso a una chica joven, la madre de Black le dijo a su hijo, -Black, ella es la doctora Juniper, ve a saludar-. Black se acercó a la doctora, la observo y tímidamente expreso un hola, la doctora se dio cuenta de que Black estaba al frente de ella, ella le dedico una cálida sonrisa y le respondió:

-Supongo que tu serás Black, un gusto conocerte, espero que nos llevemos bien-.

La doctora le hizo una seña a la madre de Black, quien entendió que debía salir del consultorio y así lo hizo, mientras tanto en el consultorio la doctora invito a Black a tomar asiento y obedientemente, Black lo hizo.

La doctora empezó a hablar, primero le hizo algunas preguntas:

-¿Cuántos años tienes?, ¿Cuál es tu color favorito? , ¿Cuál es tu animal favorito?, ¿Tienes mascota?, ¿Te gustan los libros?

Black respondió todas las preguntas con exactitud, la doctora siguió, esta vez hablo un poco con él, charlaron por unos minutos, después de eso la doctora Juniper se levantó, se acercó a una estantería cercana y saco un libro, la doctora se acercó a Black y le puso el libro en las manos, ella lo miro y le hizo una pregunta, -¿Conoces a Sherlock Holmes, Black…?-

**~10 años después~**

Black se encontraba sentado en su escritorio, leyendo, mejor dicho, re-leyendo uno de sus libros de Sherlock Holmes, después de haber visitado a la doctora Juniper, y que ella le enseñara por primera vez un libro de Sherlock Holmes, Holmes se había convertido en su ídolo.

A donde quiera que fuera siempre llevaba uno de sus libros, se sentía inseguro sin uno de ellos, desde que empezó su hábito por la lectura la mayoría de sus "amigos" habían empezado a alejarse de él, pero solo su fiel mejor amiga White se quedó a su lado, al ver esto, no faltaban los chicos pesados, que los llamaban por diferentes apodos, desde "ratas de biblioteca", hasta "allí vienen Watson y Sherlock".

Black se daba cuenta de eso y simplemente lo ignoraba, ese era el consejo que él le había dado a White, pero para White era un poco difícil lograr ignorar los comentarios de sus compañeros, después de la escuela Black y White siempre iban a la casa de Black, ya que a Black, siempre le habían gustado resolver casos al igual que su ídolo, y como todo un Sherlock, necesitaba un Watson que en este caso sería White.

Pero un día, Black investigando encontró un caso que le llamo la atención, este decía así:

MÚLTIPLES SECUESTROS DE JÓVENES HAN SIDO REGISTRADOS POR LA POLICÍA

Desde el martes pasado, la policía ha ido registrando múltiples desapariciones de jóvenes de 17 a 18 años, todavía no se sabe la causa, pero la policía supone que estos jóvenes hayan podido ser secuestrados por el Equipo Plasma, una organización que hace mucho tiempo fue destruida, pero al parecer esta organización está siendo restaurada y han empezado a secuestrar personas jóvenes para conseguir reclutas jóvenes, se recomienda a la población mantener la calma e avisar a la policía si se presencia alguno de estos secuestros.

Al acabar de leer la noticia, Black llamo a White que se encontraba resolviendo los problemas que les habían dejado de tarea, ella se acercó a Black y leyó la noticia, al acabar de leer la noticia, White miro con cara sorprendida a Black y le dijo,-En verdad, ¿quieres resolver ese caso?-Black asintió, White se dio cuenta de que no podía razonar con el sobre eso, cuando se trataba de un caso, Black nunca lo abandonaba ni cambiaba de opinión.

White suspiro, no podía hacer nada simplemente, Black iba a resolver el caso sin importarle que consecuencias le trajera, White se tiró de cara en la cama de Black y solo dijo,-¿Cómo lo resolveremos?-Black sonrió y le respondió.-Lo de siempre, investigar sobre la gente que está involucrada en el caso.

Al otro día, White y Black al salir de la escuela se dirigieron a la casa de una de las víctimas, Green Oak, Black toco a la puerta y una chica joven, le abrió la puerta.-Buenas tardes-dijo Black,-vinimos porque queríamos saber sobre el joven que ha desaparecido.- la chica sonrió, y les respondió-Sí, claro pasen.-y acto seguido los dejo pasar.

Black y White se habían sentado en el sillón en el que la chica joven les indico, y ella se sentó en el otro sillón que estaba al frente de ellos.

- Así que, quieren saber sobre mi hermano, ¿no?-Dijo la chica tranquilamente.-Si, nos interesaría que nos cuentes sobre él, especialmente del día en el que desapareció.-Dijo Black con mucha seguridad en su voz.

-Bueno, está bien, les contare sobre ese día, Green dijo que iba a salir con un nuevo amigo que era nuevo en la escuela, dijo que era muy probable que el venga tarde porque iban a ir al cine, yo me despedí de él suponiendo de que todo saldría bien, pero…al final Green nunca volvió- dijo lo último con un tono de tristeza en su voz. –Y…de casualidad, ¿no sabrás como se llamaba su amigo?-Pregunto Black.-N-, dijo la joven,-Así me dijo que se llamaba-.- Muchas gracias por tu Black, se propuso a levantarse pero se dio cuenta de que alguien jalaba la manga de su casaca, voltio a ver quién lo jalaba y se dio cuenta de que era la joven.-Lo encontraran, ¿verdad?-Dijo la joven con lágrimas en los ojos, Black la vio y se compadeció, volteo y la abrazo.-No te preocupes, lo encontraremos.-Black se separó y acto seguido salió de la casa seguido por White.

Después de aproximadamente 5 horas, White y Black habían entrevistado a todos los familiares de los secuestrados, y Black se dio cuenta de que había cosas en común entre ellos:

-Todos era inteligentes.

-Todos habían sido invitados al cine.

Y la más importante que había llamado la atención de Black:

-Todos habían conocido a un tal N.

White llamo la atención de Black, al parecer Black había estado demasiado concentrado en el caso que se había olvidado de ella,-Hey Black, dije que me iba a mi casa, adiós-,- así, odios-dijo Black despidiéndose.

Black luego reviso las entrevistas, que había anotado en su cuaderno, al parecer una de las victimas había desaparecido en un callejón, Black se dio cuenta de que no solo era una, sino 5, se levantó rápido y salió corriendo hacia la calle, White siempre pasaba por ese callejón, y ya era de noche, sería muy peligroso para ella y peor si se encontraba a el tal N.

Mientras, White caminaba tranquilamente ella se dirigía al callejón, antes de entrar lo observo, siempre le había dado miedo pero era su única forma de llegar a su casa, White entro y apenas lo hizo vio a un chico tirado en el suelo, ella preocupada fue corriendo hacia él, apenas llego a su lado lo cogió de los hombros y lo volteo.- ¡¿Estas bie…?!.-White no logro terminar su frase, apenas vio la cara del chico se quedó de piedra y grito-¡Kyaaaa!-White grito de tal forma que hasta Black logro escucharla, Black al escucharla siguió corriendo esta vez más rápido.

White había visto lo más horrendo de su vida, el chico tenía la cara cubierta de sangre, muchos cortes en la cara y tenía también un gran corte en la barriga que dejaba ver algunos órganos.

-Eso pasa si te resistes-dijo una voz grave que cuando White escucho pudo percibir locura.

White se asustó, y diviso a lo lejos una figura que se acercaba, vio que tenía el cabello verde, pero tenía manchas rojizas, que después de analizarla unos minutos se dio cuenta de que era sangre, pero lo que más la asusto fue que en su mano izquierda llevaba un cuchillo cubierto de sangre, White trato de retroceder, pero apenas lo intento choco contra la pared, el chico se acercaba más y ella estaba demasiado asustada para salir corriendo, no sentía sus piernas, y el chico seguía repitiendo una y otra vez.-Solo quiero tu lindo cerebro pequeña.-

Pero inesperadamente apareció Black, quien venía con 2 policías detrás de él quienes no dudaron en dispararle al chico, mientras que Black ayudaba a White.

Luego del tiroteo, los policías habían logrado atrapar al chico que fue identificado como N, el chico que secuestraba a los jóvenes, los policías descubrieron todo, ellos estaban en lo cierto, N estaba tratando de revivir el Equipo Plasma, pero en el proceso se había vuelto loco y a cualquier persona que se entrometiera en sus planes terminaba como el chico anterior.

Después de unos días los policías descubrieron donde estaban los secuestrados, habían logrado cumplir su objetivo y ahora cada uno de las víctimas se encontraba reunida con su respectiva familia.

Black miro su libro de Sherlock Holmes, quizás lo iba releer otra vez, solo quería olvidar el rostro de N, un rostro que lo atormentaría por mucho tiempo.

**FIN**

* * *

><p>Solo dire que ya se que esta horrible, pero un review constructivo no hace daño, ¿no?<p>

Bueno, gracias por leer nwn.

Y recuerda que no sirvo para el Gore ni nada que tenga que ver con horror.

Gracias otra vez por leer TWT

See ya!


End file.
